Doughnuts and Money
by Magical Prince Utena
Summary: A series of drabbles from Togami's and Asahina's daily lives at the Hope's Peak Academy.
1. Sweet Pastry

**Sweet Pastry**

Asahina sat at the table in the cafeteria and munched on her beloved doughnuts. Togami watched her from the other side of the table. His gaze wasn't wavering as he took a sip of his tea.

Asahina downed another doughnut and Togami sighed. He tried to make it a sigh of disgust but failed so it sounded just like a normal sigh. Asahina looked up. She had traces of the sugary glaze around the corners of her lips.

„What's the matter, Togami-kun? Is something bothering you?", she asked, another doughnut in her hand.

Togami closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

„It's nothing.", he replied and sighed again.

„Here it is again! That sigh! Something is bothering you so don't lie."

„Whatever."

He stood up and turned to leave but Asahina quickly circled the table and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

„If you really have problems, I can help you, you know.", she said, her eyes focused on the floor.

„Oh.", Togami spoke, „And how can _you_ help _me_?"

„By giving you this doughnut!", Asahina exclaimed shoving the doughnut she was holding in her other hand in front of his face.

Togami pulled his head back in surprise as he stared at the pink coating of the doughnut. He was taken a back really because he knew how much Asahina liked doughnuts and was very possesive over them.

"I would never place such a foul thing in my mouth.", Togami sneered.

Suddenly, his head turned to the left and his cheek stung with pain. Asahina slapped him again.

"Doughnuts are not foul things! They are gifts from gods!", she snapped.

Togami placed his hand over his red cheek. He wanted to retort but restrained himself from doing so when he saw that there were tears in her eyes. Asahina sure loved her doughnuts when she was willing to cry over them.

"Fine. I'll eat one.", Togami said.

Asahina looked up at him. Her face immediately brightened and she smiled.

"I knew you would give in, Togami-kun!", she beamed and handed him the doughnut.

He took it between his thumb and index finger like it was dirty and brought it to his mouth. The truth was he never tried doughnuts because they are cheap and for commoners.

Togami took a small bite and was left amazed when the sweet and tasty pastry entered his mouth. Asahina stared at him, expecting to hear his reaction.

"It's good.", he simply said after he swallowed.

"Yay! I knew doughnuts would cheer you up, Togami-kun!", Asahina laughed, jumping a little and clapping her hands.

He stared at her happy face and noticed that the glaze was still around her lips. Togami swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, which made her smile drop and her eyes go wide.

Togami licked the corner, tasting the sugar and Asahina gasped. He then placed his lips against hers for a brief moment but quickly separated.

"Sweet.", he whispered.

He then turned, taking a bite from the doughnut, and walked away leaving the dumbfounded Asahina behind. A playful smirk was plastered on his face as he chewed on the sweet pastry.


	2. CPR

**CPR**

Togami sat on the edge of the pool. Everybody was in and having fun except for him and Asahina, who supervised the rest from her post.

"Togami-kun, why don't you join the others?", Asahina asked him from her tall post.

"And why don't _you_ join them?", he snapped back at her, "I thought you were a Super High School Lever Swimmer so should you be the first one who'd jump into a pool?"

"Well yes but someone needs to watch over the others. And since I'm, obviously, the best swimmer here, I need to look over the others.", Asahina said.

"That's boring.", Togami remarked, "Also this is a pool not an ocean. I don't think anyone here is that big of an idiot to drown in a pool."

He then witnessed Oowada picking up Fujisaki and throwing him into the water.

"Actually, scratch that. Everybody is an idiot here. You better sit tight and watch over them, Asahina.", Togami commanded with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest.

But then he felt a hand on his back which pushed him directly into the clear water of the pool. Togami almost screamed but was stopped by the water that entered his mouth. He started trashing his arms and legs, trying to get back to the surface.

For the probably first time in his life Togami felt very scared. His vision started to get blurry and he fell unconscious.

When she saw him struggling in the water, Asahina froze for a few seconds. She didn't know he couldn't swim. And everything seemed so clear to her. She now knew the reason he didn't want to get into the pool.

"Asahina!", someone screamed and she was pulled back into reality.

She jumped into the water and swam to the place where Togami was. Asahina wrapped her arms around him and dragged him to the edge of the pool where Oogami lifted Togami's unconscious body up and placed him onto the tiled floor.

Asahina quickly climbed up and told everyone who gathered around Togami's body to make some space.

She pressed her palms together and pushed at his chest several times but he was not responding. Asahina then pinched his nose and spread his mouth apart. She placed her mouth on top of his and blew breath into them. And immediately after she separated he started coughing up the water.

"Oh, thank god.", Asahina whispered.

"You stupid girl! I could have drowned!", Togami thundered after he recollected himself.

"I'm sorry, Togami-kun! Please forgive me! I didn't know you couldn't swim. You should have said so.", Asahina cried.

"You have to redeem yourself?", he dictated.

"Redeem myself?", Asahina inquired.

"Hey, Togami, aren't you going too far? She didn't know.", Oowada grunted.

"Don't worry, it's nothing big just…", Togami spoke but before he finished he pulled Asahina by her wrist and their lips met leaving everybody around them agape.

Fukawa shrieked and after that lost consciousness. Her body fell to the floor with a loud thud but nobody picked her up because they were still shocked by what they saw.

Togami smirked and got up.

"Playtime is over."


End file.
